chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
My Possessive Bodyguard
My Possessive Bodyguard 'is a suspense book released on October 15, 2018. Summary ''His job is to protect you, but will you be able to protect your heart from him? Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Fame Growing up with a famous father means learning to live with the spotlight on you at all times. Will you be able to handle the heat? Chapter 2: Fanmail Trying to stay away from your bodyguard is the least of your worries when you heard that your brother, Nick, has been shot. But why? And will he survive? Chapter 3: On The Run Your father asks that you leave town with Nathan, just the two of you, ALONE. Is this a good idea? Chapter 4: The Wood That kiss that happened months ago that caused you to avoid Nathan. But now that you two are stuck together, there's no escape. Does he have feelings for you? Chapter 5: Hitchhike An old couple was able to give you a ride to the nearest town and once you arrived, there's news that your father received another threat note. Will this one be worse? Chapter 6: Miami, Florida You finally arrive at Patrick's house, your bff. Nathan doesn't seem to be comfortable, is he jealous? Chapter 7: No More Games You spent the night with Nathan and while it might look like things between you are moving along. He ends up disappearing in the night. But why? Chapter 8: Aftermath You find yourself in the middle of gunshots, but this time someone got hurt. Will you be able to escape? Chapter 9: Home Nathan got hurt, but the shooter was put to rest leaving you to believe the danger is over. But is it really? Chapter 10: George Your mother is being a matchmaker once you get home and shows no concern about the danger you were in. Are you able to put up with her craziness or will you be forced to be with George? Chapter 11: Relationship Now that your brother and Rachel know about your relationship with Nathan, are you ready to tell the rest of your family? Chapter 12: Blackmail Your mother found out about your relationship with Nathan and now she's using it to blackmail you. Are you going to give in or fight back? Chapter 13: Kidnap When you thought you were safe, someone lurks in the bushes and knocks George out. Now they are after you. Will Nathan be able to save you this time? Chapter 14: Stranger Danger You've been kidnapped and Nathan might have just taken his last breath to save you... Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Your guilt causes you to keep your distance from Nathan. But is it really worth it? Chapter 16: Man to Man Finally everyone in your family knows about you and Nathan. To your surprise your father is taking it really well, but now it's time to meet Nathan's friends. Will they be harder to please? Chapter 17: The Ex Everyone has a past and secrets that can change your world. But will you let that cloud your judgement? Who will you trust? Your Mom, Nathan, or your heart? Chapter 18: Bad Things Come in 3 Family is everything and no matter what they've done to you, you have to forgive them. But sometimes, forgiveness means letting go. Will you get your truth and your fairytale ending? Author The original author of the story is Jamilexis Lopez. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Jamilexis is a writer and graduate from Arizona State University. She was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. She is obsessed with romance and men in suits so naturally her stories must have both. She is passionate about reading, writing, and spending time with her family. My Possessive Bodyguard was originally published on Wattpad along with other stories she has written over the years. References 1. https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/40763256-my-possessive-bodyguard Related Pages *Cards Gallery - My Possessive Bodyguard Category:Books Category:Suspense Category:Jamilexis Lopez